


You Spin Me Right 'Round, Baby

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [3]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Short & Sweet, bc apparently bickering w love isnt a tag, theyre both sarcastic and love tht abt one another tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: To be fair, Eleanor had stated beforehand that she thought it was a bad idea.Femslash Feb Day 3: "Carousel"





	You Spin Me Right 'Round, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> and continuing with firsts: my first good place fic!
> 
> title from you spin me round (like a record) by dead or alive

To be fair, Eleanor had stated beforehand that she thought it was a bad idea.

Well, _bad_ wasn't exactly how she'd put it, but it had been the essence of what she'd been getting at, and from what she understood, essence counted for plenty.

But plenty wasn't enough when it came to Tahani and her damn puppy dog eyes, so there Eleanor stood, in the middle of a Class A, capital B, Bad idea.

Though, now that she had Tahani's had planted in hers, and her thumb rubbing the back of her hand idly as she hummed some song that Eleanor definitely didn't know the words to, it didn't seem like as bad of an idea as she'd been making it out to be in her head.

"Oh, they have a carousel," Tahani said wistfully. "I used to love them when I was a girl. All the colors and the lights," she added. "And guessing the breeds of each horse, but that's a given for anyone, of course."

That was not, in fact, a given for anyone, but Eleanor didn't have the heart to correct her on it - she looked too damn happy with her reminiscing.

The last time she'd been on a fairground, Eleanor was pretty sure she'd been caught with clown makeup smeared across her lips from her small tryst with the dunktank clown and promptly escorted from the premises. Then again, that could have just been one of those weird as shit dreams that the clown painting corner had fueled.

Either way, she certaintly wasn't reading carousel horse horoscopes or whatever the hell equally adorable and weird activity Tahani was trying to subliminally pull her into. 

Squinting against the harsh sunlight, Eleanor tilted her head up to meet Tahani's soft eyes, trying to gauge how serious this all was. Rolling her lip between her teeth, she finally realeased a sighed, "Lead the way then, you big nerd."

Tahani's perfectly lined lips pulled into a grand smile as she set off toward the carousel with more gusto than she had the right to - especially for someone in heels walking over a grassy field with an adult woman in tow.

The operator greeted them with a hollow cheerfulness, taking a ticket from Tahani's outstretched hand before shuffling her forward.

Eleanor snapped a ticket from the roll in her shirt pocket, shoving it back into the swaths of flannel as she pawned the ticket off on the worker.

"S'cuse me miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait before boarding the ride," he said, hand shooting out before she could take a step forward.

She levelled him with her best stare, sucking loudly on her teeth. "And why is that?" she finally asked.

He disappeared nearly in thin air, and after a beat Eleanor was ready to just find a steed before he got back, but Tahani gave her a pained look and so, with a loud sigh, she waited.

"Here it is," he called out, voice strained. He reappeared in a blink, neck muscles bulging and face bitten red as he let his haul still. "Man, I haven't had to pull this thing out in forever. All right, miss, of you could just-"

"You have got to be forking kidding me," Eleanor interjected, her voice ticking up at the end. Apparently it was a big enough of a jump for Tahani to press their hands back together.

In front of them stood a maniacally grinning wooden clown - because the universe hated her - painted suit chipped, makeup cracked, and hair looking nibbled away by something much larger than your run of the mill rat. Its hand was raised in the air, and the somehow completely unweathered sign hanging around its neck read "must be THIS tall to ride!!"

"Is that really necessary?" Tahani asked, voice much more polite than Eleanor felt was necessary for this little cosmic slight against both her height and honor.

"Yes, ma'am. Now, like I was saying-"

Eleanor inhaled sharply. "This is bullshirt, man, we've been in line for ten minutes and-"

"Eleanor, darling, can I have a word?" Tahani cut in, seemingly more so for the carnie's benefit, since she was already tugging her girlfriend's hand before ever receiving an answer.

"Tahani, babe, I had him on the ropes, you can't pull me out of the ring when the other guy's on the ropes!" Eleanor protested as she let herself be pulled away - it was all in the essence, and her essence was her words, not her actions. Do as I say and all that.

"Yes, and that's very commendable, but I thought you'd prefer I posed this question in private. Don't you think causing a ruckus at a nice, quiet event might not be the best? Might, say, cause a literal rain of unholy terror upon the unsuspecting public that's just trying to enjoy their day?"

Eleanor pursed her lips, snatches of memories speeding through her mind of mirror instances to the one Tahani was describing. 

"You know I know that you know you're right, right?" Eleanor muttered.

"Right," Tahani agreed.

"Well as long as that's settled," she said, free hand waving in the air. 

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah," she groaned out, the added 'of course' silent but ever-present. "But only if I'm allowed to operate under the assumption that the only reason this is even happening is because my girlfriend is an actual Amazonian-esque goddess and makes me look like a baby in comparison."

"Eleanor, love," Tahani said with a breathy laugh. "You're allowed to operate under whatever assumptions you please - that doesn't mean they're true."

"I'm so torn between congratualting you on that kindly delivered yet - as Jason says - 'absolutely sick burn' and telling you that I love you so much."

"Why choose?" Tahani asked as a smirk edged onto her face. Nevertheless, she still leaned down to brush a kiss to Eleanor's cheek and reply, "I love you, too "

With words like that still dangling in her ears, Eleanor only put up a routine amount of added fuss about the whole thing, though there _were_ comments made about one star afterlife-Yelp reviews that earned them a free round on the ride, so she considered it a solid medium of a win.

She selected the first horse she came upon, one with a white mane and tail, slick black coat, and a saddle decorated with clipart flame decals. Hoisting herself up onto it, she watched patiently as Tahani made her selection.

The brunette took her time, carefully trailing her fingers over each muzzle like they'd shatter under much more pressure. She smiled at each marking, mouthed each name to herself reverently. Her eyes, picky but not judgmental, curious but not lingering, twinkled with each one until they finally sparked at the sight of the pale gold-brown horse two up from Eleanor's.

Its mane was a nice shade of off-white, seeming to sway in the breeze, the braids and flowers tucked in adding extra dimension. Its saddle was simple, supple brown leather embroidered with bushes worth of roses, and its eyes painted to match the blooms.

Tahani lept gracefully up onto it, both legs hanging off to one side like she was the posterwoman for Saddle Club: The Reunion or some kind of Heartland passion project. 

She was effortless with her hair tied back in a bouncing ponytail and her dress recycled from an outfit she'd worn two weeks before, and yet she still managed to express so much beauty and radiance that it made Eleanor's heart pinch.

Before she could sink too far into the gooey, borderline-smitten thoughts that were trying to clog the gears of her mind, Eleanor called out, "So what kind is it?"

"Akhal-Teke," Tahani replied immediately. "I had one when I was a girl," she added delightedly. "He was so intelligent, so poised. When I couldn't sleep I'd sneak out to the barn and lie beside him and braid his hair, they'd find me in the morning curled up beside him."

"You have to realize how much that sounds like a good dozen movies about a teen girl and her horse," Eleanor replied.

She cracked a grin at that. "I _did_ attempt to make something akin to those when I was twelve with nothing but a camera and a crude screenplay I'd drafted."

Eleanor snorted a laugh, hand coming up to try to push her lips closed. "That's so forking adorable, babe."

Tahani opened her mouth to reply, but loud, tinkling music wafted in through the blown out speakers and effectively cut off anymore possible sharing for the time being. She stared mesmerized at the flashing lights and blurred surroundings, but Eleanor couldn't keep her eyes off of the way the colors around them danced off her hair and eyes and skin.

She was absolutely stunning.

And in that moment, Eleanor forgot why she'd ever thought this was a Bad idea in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> ig theres no time like the present to expose myself for the Horse Girl i was w rock solid knowledge of a breed of horse i've never even seen in person
> 
> i'm on tumblr @desertrosetico !


End file.
